Listen To Your Heart
by nat157s
Summary: 'Listen to your heart when he calling for you, listen to your heart because there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.' But will Natara listen to heart or will she tell Mal goodbye. Songfic from the last eposides from Volume 9 Maltara!.


Cause Of Death - Listen to your heart.

**Listen To Your Heart!**

**Artist: D.H.T**

_Hey everyone this is my first ever songfic so fingers crossed it will go well. I thought this would be the perfect time for this story, since the events from the last couple of episodes in Volume 9. And I thought this song describes the mixed emotions and the true feelings Natara has, my interpretation. Please enjoy! _

Natara laid in her bed, tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep a wink ever since Oscar purposed to her, it was almost her dream come true to get married ever since she was a little girl. But she never thought she would be wrestling with that thought. Her and Oscar had been on and off for a while now, and she was so confused to where she and him stands.

With work bearing her down and the loss of Mal she had no one to talk to, or to bring her the confront that she needed. And that confront she needed was not from Oscar but from Mal, every time life was tough or if she needed someone to talk to, she always had Mal by her side never leaving her and being their when she needed him the most. He would always help her through the tough times and even know the right things to say to her when she needed the guidance the most.

'_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile. **_

_**I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah.'**_

His charming smile, and happy presents was always a cure to her pain or misery, when he smiled she couldn't help but to smile too. Every time she gazed into his deep blue sapphire eyes, she would get lost and felt something compassionate between the sparks in their eyes, and the longing gaze of the feelings that she couldn't never explain.

'_**You've built a love but that love falls apart. **_

_**Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.'**_

Natara hadn't heard from Mal for a while now since he got suspended and she needed him more than ever, this was going to be one of the hardest and life changing decisions she was going to have to make. And the only person she trusted, the only person she knew that could help was Mal.

Every time she tried to call him it would go to his answer machine. But after ringing him a couple more times he answered, but what she heard she couldn't believe it. Blaise was in the background and the words flooded into her ears almost causing Natara's heart to stop.

_"Hey Mal! Time to get you out of that shirt."_

Natara was devastated hearing them words, even though Mal tried to reassure her that what she was hearing was a misunderstanding. But still it hurt her hearing what she did, because deep down she feels things for Mal then she will ever admit to him but mostly to herself.

_'__**Listen to your heart, when he calling for you.  
Listen to heart because there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't why but listen to you heart before you tell him goodbye.'**_

Even from what Natara heard that night over the phone, she tried to push that recurring thought to the farthest part of her brain that she possibly could. She thought maybe she was over reacting that what she heard was a misunderstanding like Mal told her.

She got a text from Mal asking her to meet him at the Drunken Tank that evening, this was her chance to confined in him, to spend sometime with her partner and to escape from the stresses and grouling demands of work. Natara enter the Drunken Tank and scanned around looking for her partner, but instead she found herself gazing upon Mal and Blaise all cosy together, whispering and even seeing Mal kissing Blaise on the cheek. That thought of the call came flooding back. And all of the emotions that she was feeling overwhelm her and devastation sunk in like a slap to the face, without a word she turned and walked out.

'_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while. **_

_**The precious moments all lost in the tide. They swept away and nothing is what it seems, the feeling of belonging to your dreams.'**_

All of her emotions hit Natara at once, she didn't even think things over, she never even give herself time to understand what she was doing or what was going on. That her and Mal could only be a dream to her that it wouldn't ever come true. Instead she sped off in her car downtown, and found herself at a familiar place, waiting for the person to open the door.

He opened the door and was shocked to see her standing there at this time of night, and that she spoke them words that would change her life but also her partner's in ways she couldn't imagine.

_"Yes. To your question, Oscar...I do...I will marry you."_

_**'Listen to your heart, when he calling for you.  
Listen to heart because there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't why but listen to you heart before you tell him goodbye.'  
**_  
What Natara didn't know was, their was nothing going on between Blaise and Mal, because even though Blaise confessed her feelings for him. Mal rejected her because he was in love with someone else and that was Natara. She had no idea how much Mal was in love with her, even when he confessed his love for her that day she brushed it off like he was acting, or was she just scared that maybe her own heart felt the same way.

'_**Listen to your heart, when he calling for you.  
Listen to heart because there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't why but listen to you heart before you tell him goodbye.'**_

But Mal wasn't acting he meant every word, even if she wasn't seeing it or letting herself admit it because she was to scared of letting someone she worked with so close again, that she couldn't bare thought If she lost him or getting hurt like last time.

_**'And there are voices that want to be heard. **_

_**So much to mention but you can't find the words.'**_

Natara was assigned to a case with Blaise since Mal was still on suspension she hadn't told anyone about her and Oscar engagement, not even Mal.  
She knew she had to tell him sometime but what to say to him was the hardest part, she just couldn't find the words.

Blaise noticed the shiny diamond ring, that was glistening on her finger, and she was pleased for Natara, in fact she was even more happy then Natara was. All Natara could think about is how she would break the news to Mal and how he would take it, she didn't want to hurt him, because deep down she cared too much for him.

_"If you have something...Important to tell him, you should speak up. Don't hesitate." _

Blaise told her, Natara knew now she had to tell him even if it was going to be one the hardest things she was going to have to tell him.

When the live-wire case was over, after Captian Yeong brought Mal back to help her with getting her daughter Annie back from Asher Dane. Natara and Mal was sat on the back of the ambulance, watching the scene ahead of them.

They was a blissful silence between them before Mal reached and gently touch Natara's hand, that when he felt the glistening engagement ring that shone on her finger. Natara could see the shock striken though his face and the sense of disappointment within his eyes. She knew she had to tell him...

_"Mal...I been meaning to tell you...Oscar and I are engaged." _and at that moment Mal's heart sank.

A couple of days later, Mal hadn't spoke to Natara ever since he found out they were engaged. He just didn't know what to say to her, or how to react, just pretending to be happy for her was proving harder for him than he first thought. He couldn't even return any of her calls, and knowing she was marrying someone else, that's she will be taken by someone else forever, that she will never be his broke Mal's heart even if he tried to denied it.

Natara enter Captain Yeong's apartment for her farewell party, Mal spotted Natara walking over to him. Natara felt worried that she wouldn't have his support, nothing else matter to her if she didn't have is support it would destroy her from deep inside of her heart, it was important for her that she had it. She got closer as Mal spoke.

_"Natara, hi! I...I meant to return your call. I've just been busy." _

Natara got closer to Mal unconsciously she touch her diamond ring, so worried to see how Mal took the news of her engagement.

_"Right...I know, it's sudden and you must think I'm crazy, but I just." _

Natara was suddenly cut of and to her surprise Mal said the words she didn't think she would hear and suddenly the worry disappeared and was replaced with a heart warming smile.

'_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind.'**_

_"Am happy for you." _

Natara couldn't help but to smile as all she could feel was delight that she had her partner's support that she wanted so much and hoped for, which meant so much to her.

_"Good. Because I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you support." _

_"Well, then stop worrying so much. Cause you'll always have it."_

_"Thanks Mal." _

_"Get the hell over here!." _

Natara walked over to Mal as he pulled her close embracing her firmly, as Natara wraps her arms around him and squeezes, burying her face in Mal's shoulder sharing a warm moment together.

Mal could only hug his partner, and be happy for her even if it hurt him, but deep down in his heart her happiness is all that mattered to him. He just wished things were different...

Natara held her partner close, she just hoped she wasn't making the wrong decision...

_**'Listen to your heart, when he calling for you.  
Listen to heart because there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't why but listen to you heart before you tell him goodbye.'**_

_**'Listen to your heart, when he calling for you.  
Listen to heart because there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't why but listen to you heart before you tell him goodbye.'  
**_  
_Will Natara listen to heart before she's to late and tells Mal goodbye.._


End file.
